Broken
by abovetheserpentine
Summary: She was broken. Everyone knew except him: the cause of her pain, the cause of her suffering, and, the cause of her wounds, which would never heal, unless he were to heal them.


**Title:** Broken

**Summary:** She was broken. Everyone knew; except _him_: the cause of her pain, the cause of her suffering, and, the cause of her wounds, which would never heal, unless _he _were to heal them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; if I did, I'd be rolling in money right now. I also do not own the song; Shinedown - Shed Some Light.

* * *

_I'm falling apart again  
And I can't find a way to make amends  
And I'm looking in both directions  
But it's make believe, it's all pretend_

She was broken. Everyone knew; except _him_: the cause of her pain, the cause of her suffering, and, the cause of her wounds, which would never heal, unless _he _were to heal them.

She walked towards a tree, a tree which represented herself so well. The contorted and twisting branches represented her squirming anguish. The foliage, so brittle, represented just how fragile she was, on the inside; how easily she could be broken: broken just like a person stepping on a leaf lying on the ground; crushed. The hole, a home, in the middle of its old trunk, represented a hole, a hole that continued to consume her, until she would be left with nothing; until she would _be_ nothing.

_So...  
Shed some light on me  
And hold me up in disbelief  
And shed some light on me  
And tell me something that I'll believe in_

The once pleasant, joyful, and love-filled girl sat, silent tears tickling her cheeks; the cheeks that once held a pink tint; it was gone, replaced with nothing.

Her features were more pronounced as the moonlight shone on them. Her once playful, bright, red hair was now a sad, dull, auburn. Her eyes, once a captivating hazel, were now a non-sparkling, muddy-brown. Her skin, once looking porcelain-like, was now pale, with no beauty. She, who was once a captivating beauty, was now broken beauty; _he_ had pushed her over, and hadn't offered her a hand to help her up. _He_ had broken _her_, yet, she still loved him.

_It's innocence within the maze  
But I have chosen the wrong way  
I'm still getting over who I was  
There's no sense of trust, there's no definition of love_

Yes, she still loved him, more than anything. She would run for him, as he would for her. She would cry for him, as he would for her. She would die for him, as he would for her; but she would never willingly leave him if she was in danger by his presence, unless told, forced-to, by_him_, as she had been.

_So…  
Shed some light on me  
And hold me up in disbelief  
And shed some light on me  
And tell me something that I'll believe in_

_I know now, it's not who you are  
It's who you know  
And I see clearly now, which way to go  
I remember the way I fell from above  
And I recall the way I was_

A cascade of rain was now falling. She didn't care; she still sat, there, under the old, weeping, woeful tree, as he would for her if _she_ had broken _him_.

She stood up and walked out from under the cover of the tree, looking up into the rain that was now drenching her. The rain drops clung to her body, slowly trickling down. Through the sound of the rain, she did not hear the footsteps coming towards her. The owner put their hand, the hand that she loved so much, on her shoulder.

_So...  
Shed some light on me  
And hold me up in disbelief  
And shed some light on me  
And tell me something that I'll believe in_

"I'm always here," a deep, masculine voice, the voice she longed to hear say her name again, had produced these words.

_Shed some light on me  
And hold me up in disbelief  
And shed some light on me  
And tell me something that I'll believe  
Tell me something that I'll...  
Tell me something that I'll believe  
Tell me something that I'll believe  
Something I'll believe_

She looked up at him, the emerald green eyes staring back at her, "How can I believe that?" she stared into the eyes of her love one last time before turning her head around, looking back at the tree, the tree that represented herself so well.

_She_ was Ginny Weasley.

_He_ was Harry Potter.

* * *

- A/N: This is just a one-shot that came to me when I was in bed, trying to get to sleep one night. This is my first Fanfic, so if it's bad, give me a break. I would love to hear reviews.

Song: Shinedown - Shed Some Light

I hope you enjoyed my Fanfic, and remember, review!

- HarryGinnyJamesLily


End file.
